


Winds From the East

by ChibiDawn23



Series: The Chimpanzooniverse [8]
Category: Mary Poppins (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiDawn23/pseuds/ChibiDawn23
Summary: It's Christmas time on Cherry Tree Lane, and somethin' is brewin'...about to begin...Jack/Jane, Michael/OC.
Relationships: Jane Banks/Jack, Michael Banks/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Chimpanzooniverse [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673323
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Michael Banks was half asleep.

Snow had been falling steadily outside Fidelity Fiduciary Bank since he'd arrived at 8:00 that morning, carpeting London in a silent blanket of snow. From his desk, all he could see was the accumulation on the windowsill and the flakes falling in the air, swirled around by a light east wind. His fireplace crackled and popped. And with it being the day before Christmas, absolutely no one needed any banking services.

And so Michael was resting his head on his hand, propped on his elbow on his desk, waiting for 4:00 so he could leave and head home.

"Michael?"

Michael was somewhere on Cherry Tree Lane, whistling a Christmas carol as he and Kate put up the garland on the mantle of their fireplace. Kate was rolling her eyes at how out of tune he was, and he winked at her as he whistled, "Oh, Christmas Tree" all the louder.

"Mr. Banks?"

Michael blinked and his chin slipped out of his hand. His head bobbed and he looked in the doorway. "I-what?" He ran a hand over his face. "I'm so sorry, I-"

His visitor came into focus, and Michael paused. Standing just inside his doorway was a redheaded woman in an ankle-length, bright green coat. A beret matching her coat topped her hair. Her face was flushed, though from the weather or embarrassment, Michael couldn't guess. "I-I'm sorry, your secretary, she-" the woman began, gesturing with her gloves back out to the entry. "She, that is, she said I could just go in. I didn't mean to interrupt."

Michael held up a hand. "It's fine," he said. "If anyone should be apologizing, it's me. I'm afraid falling asleep at my desk is a bit unprofessional."

The woman smiled. She had a beautiful smile, Michael noted. "Well, what with the weather and all, and the holiday, I'd say it's a forgivable offense. You probably have family to get home to, and here I'm keeping you."

"I don't mind," Michael said, and meant it. He stood up, came around his desk, and pulled a chair out for her. She sat down, tugging off her beret and setting it primly on her lap. "Now. How can I help you, Miss-"

"Flannery. Elizabeth Flannery," the redhead introduced herself. "I would like to close an account."

Michael nodded. "I can ask Miss Farthing to pull the record," he said. "What is the name on the account?" he asked her.

Her voice was quiet when she answered, "Alexander Flannery." At Michael's raised eyebrow, she looked up from her lap, and Michael saw tears in her eyes. "My husband," she added.

* * *

The snowball hit John Banks square between the shoulders, and he dove behind a bush, laughing. "Let's see you get me now!" he yelled over his shoulder.

"All right!" a small voice said gleefully, as a second snowball smacked John in the chest. John gasped at the hit as his little brother Georgie scrambled backwards from underneath the bush, giggling as he disappeared back out into the park. John followed, trying to find his brother while at the same time-

"Gotcha!"

John felt two big arms wrap around him, holding him in place with a bear hug. He laughed, trying to wiggle free. His hat fell to the snow as his brother and his twin sister came running at him from across the lawn, pelting him with snowballs. "Agh! Annabel, Georgie! Knock it off! Jack, lemme go!"

Grinning, Jack Moreno let John go and he tore off after his siblings, grabbing Annabel by the arm and pulling her down into the snow. His sister screeched, but a moment later, she was trying to crush snow in his hair. Georgie joined in soon after, pig piling on top of his brother and sister, making them both yelp with surprise and burst into laughter.

The lamplighter watched the scene with a mix of fondness and parental supervision. He felt a hand slide through his arm and a head lean on his arm. "We really shouldn't encourage the rough housing," Jane Banks told her significant other as she watched her niece and nephews in the snow. The two of them were quiet for a moment, all smiles, watching the children romp about in the snow. The park was beautiful, snow still falling, the gazebo just behind them twisted with red ribbon and several big bows, giving it a candy-caned appearance.

"It's nothin' meant as meanness," Jack replied, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her into an embrace.

"I suppose," Jane said, gently tugging her arm free from Jack's, bending down as if to tie her shoe. "Besides…" She stood up and mushed a handful of snow in his face, laughing as he sputtered in protest. "It really _is_ a lot of fun."

Jack wiped the snow from his eyes and glanced at her. "Settin' a good example for the children, eh?"

She batted her eyelashes at him. "That's what their father is for."

Her boyfriend grinned as Jane pulled her sleeve back to look at her watch. "Speaking of their father," she said. "Annabel! John! Georgie! Time to head in, your father will be home soon!" She spotted the children throwing snow at each other over by the gazebo and yelled once more, finally receiving a response of "Awww….Aunt _Ja-_ anne…." At least they'd heard her that time.

"I best be movin' on then too," Jack told her, buttoning the top button on his jacket. "Lamps won't light themselves."

"You'll be by tomorrow, right?" Jane asked him. "I mean, after you put the lamps out. You're coming to spend Christmas Day with us?"

He nodded. "Promised I would," he reminded her. He winked. "And I'm not one to turn down a free meal 'specially if Ellen's cooking."

Jane smacked him in the arm with a laugh. "Oh is _that_ how it is, then?" she laughed. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him. "Be safe tonight," she told him, turning up his lapels.

A snowball pelted her in the back and she heard giggling children run past the two of them, heading for the park's exit. Jane gasped as Jack started laughing at her, running to follow the children out of the park to where his bicycle was propped against the stairs of 17 Cherry Tree Lane. Jane shook her head, tagging along after them.

* * *

It didn't matter how old Jane was…there was just something about 17 Cherry Tree Lane at Christmas.

It started outside on the street. As she exited the park, her eyes were met with the twinkling gas lamps that followed the curved cobblestone street. She could hear wooden bicycle wheels on the road, and a faint whistling of Christmas carols.

Jack was at work. She was also fairly certain that the bright red bows on all the lampposts were her boyfriend's idea, and not something the city had decreed.

She heard Ellen scolding her niece and nephews as they giggled and fought their way through the front door, going on about how wet they were and how they'd catch themselves a death of cold. Their housekeeper paused, waiting for Jane, but Jane waved her inside, content to spend a few more moments outside. Candles were lit in the street-facing windows up and down the lane. The snow had melted from the streets because of commuters, but the sidewalks and yards, windowsills and roofs were still coated with a layer of snow, giving the impression like frosting on a gingerbread house.

Admiral Boom's first mate, Mr. Binnacle, had helped Michael wrap evergreen garland around the two big pillars outside the front door and Michael had returned the favor at the Admiral's. Then, they'd picked up Henry, the milkman, and gone around to Miss Lark's and several of the other neighbors, helping to put up wreaths on doors and garlands around columns. Michael's off-key caroling could be heard as far down as Number 19, but it blended nicely with Mr. Binnacle's gravelly voice and Henry's tenor.

Jane took a moment to enjoy the flickering candlelight and lamp light, then jogged across the street and headed indoors. She heard a door slam in back-Michael was home. Jane raced up the stairs and into his bedroom, grabbing the change of clothes she'd stashed before their outdoor adventure and locking the bathroom door, anxious to beat him into the bath.

* * *

Ellen's eyes widened as Michael stepped out of the back doorway and a redheaded woman cautiously slid by him into the kitchen. Michael let himself in behind her and closed the door. "Ah, Ellen. Good evening. How was the afternoon?"

"The usual," the housekeeper replied. She looked at him pointedly. "And who might this be?" she asked. Her tone made it clear Michael wasn't going to weasel out of giving an explanation for her.

Michael hung up his hat in the back. "Ah, right. Ellen, this is Ms. Elizabeth Flannery," he explained. "Elizabeth, this is our housekeeper, Ellen."

Elizabeth nodded politely. "How do you do," she said, letting Michael take her coat. She wrapped her arms around her waist shyly. "I, um, hope you don't mind another mouth to feed for supper, but Michael was very insistent."

 _Michael_? Ellen raised an eyebrow. Who was this woman that was already on a first-name basis with Mr. Banks, she wondered.

"Ellen always makes more than necessary," Michael said, rubbing his hands together. "I think she thinks more people live here sometimes than actually do!"

"You've forgotten the three growin' children that live here?" Ellen countered. She looked him up and down. "Not t' mention the master of the house, 'is sister, and the occasional lamplighter or four that somehow magically arrive 'round supper time every night?"

"Oh, come now, Ellen, you know you love it," Jane's voice piped up from the dining room. She came through the door into the kitchen and stopped, just noticing they had a visitor. "Oh. Hello." She took stock of the redheaded woman, wearing a simple checked dress with a white collar and cuffs. "Michael, who's this?" Jane turned to her brother. Michael was alternating between looking panicked and looking at Elizabeth. _A friend, huh?_ _Interesting…_ " _Michael_ ," Jane said, a little louder, stepping on his foot.

He blinked, and looked at his sister. "I..sorry, what?"

"He does that," Elizabeth put in, and Jane grinned. The other woman offered her half a smile back.

 _Well, if Michael wasn't going to be a proper host..._ "How do you know my oh-so-eloquent little brother?" Jane asked her, gesturing to the dining room, leaving a still-staring Michael behind.

Ellen hit him with a wooden spoon. "Excuse me, sir, if you're just goin' to stand there, at least make yourself useful," she told her employer.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane settled Elizabeth at the table and then excused herself to help with supper. She pushed the door open to where Michael, his suit jacket gone and sleeves rolled up, was busy pulling down plates from the cabinet. "Michael, she's wonderful. Now _who_ is she?"

"She came in this afternoon," Michael said, setting the plates down on the island and turning to her. "Her husband just passed away a few months ago. She was closing his account so she could transfer the money into one in her name."

"Oh…" Jane bit her lip. "What a terrible way to spend Christmas."

"Which is why I invited her home," Michael explained. He raised an eyebrow. "Not to get the third degree from my lovely sister."

"Well now that I know, I won't bring it up," Jane pointed out. She pulled open the silverware drawer, started counting out utensils. "So…." she began, in that sisterly tone that Michael remembered all too well, "this Elizabeth…do you _like_ her?"

"Jane, I've known her exactly three hours," Michael rolled his eyes. He paused, staring out the kitchen window. "Besides, Kate's only been gone a couple of years. I'm sure that's too soon to…to…." He shrugged. "Well, you know."

"Seems to me this house could use a woman's touch again," Ellen shuffled by them out into the dining room.

The two siblings looked at each other, Jane mildly offended and Michael's thoughts elsewhere. Then, Jane said, "Michael, I don't think Kate would be upset with you if you found someone new. She'd want you to be happy, that's all she ever wanted."

Michael sighed, hearing giggling and laughter coming from upstairs. "She's not the one I'd have to convince," he reminded her. "Let's just get through with tonight, with _no_ talk of relationships or…or…"

Jane grinned at him. "Oh, I'll be good," she informed him. "But you _may_ want to give your children a heads up-"

"Who are _you_?" a small, curious voice asked from the dining room.

Michael looked slightly terrified. Jane couldn't help it. She giggled. "Too late!"

* * *

Elizabeth Flannery found herself face to face with two identical sets of eyes. One belonged to a boy; the other to a girl who looked about the same age. With their dark hair and eyes, they were the spitting resemblance of their father.

She turned to the girl, who had asked the question. "My name is Elizabeth," she introduced herself. "And who might _you_ be?"

"Annabel," the girl said. "This is my brother, John." She eyed Elizabeth curiously. "What are you doing here?"

"Annabel Katherine Banks," Michael scolded her, coming into the dining room. "This is Elizabeth. She is a friend of mine."

"How do you know her?" John questioned.

"Work," Michael replied, giving his son a Look. "Elizabeth, these are the twins, Annabel and John." He put a hand on their shoulders. "Where is your brother?" he asked them, effectively ending the third degree.

"He was having trouble with a button on his shirt," John said. He turned to Elizabeth. "It's nice to meet you, Elizabeth," he told her.

"Yes, a pleasure," Annabel added.

Michael refrained from rolling his eyes at his children laying it on thick.

"It's nice to meet you too," Elizabeth said, either oblivious to it, or playing along. "Are you excited for the holiday from school?"

"Annabel, how about you tell them about our day in the park?" Jane suggested. "And Michael, why don't you go help Georgie with his shirt?" Her tone made it clear that she would keep the twins in line. Michael nodded to Elizabeth and excused himself to go upstairs.

"We were having a snowball fight," John told her. "And Uncle Jack was cheating."

"He was not!" Annabel protested, at the same time Jane said, "He's not your uncle."

"Well, he was making me _lose_ ," John clarified.

Elizabeth smiled. "It sounds like fun."

"Do you like snowball fights?" Annabel asked her.

She nodded. "I used to love playing in the snow when I was a child," she said. "My favorite thing to do was make snowmen."

"Me too!" Annabel exclaimed, her smile brightening. She launched into a story about a snowman they had made earlier that day, and Elizabeth caught Jane's look over the top of the children. Jane winked at her, and Elizabeth visibly relaxed.

Michael came downstairs a few moments later, laughing and talking with a blonde haired boy in his arms. "Sorry, everyone, Georgie got a bit lost inside his shirt, but we found him," Michael teased as he set him down.

"Better than being lost in the fog," Georgie countered, hopping into his chair. He looked at Elizabeth. "Hello!" he greeted her. There was a pause as he looked around the table, catching sight of the new face.

"You must be Georgie," Elizabeth said to him.

He nodded. He looked up at his father. "Is she your girlfriend?" he questioned him.

Michael was saved from an answer by Ellen bringing in the meal.

* * *

"I really am sorry about all that," Michael apologized for what seemed like the tenth time. The adults were sitting in the living room after supper was over. The children were upstairs with Ellen getting ready for baths and bed.

Elizabeth smiled reassuringly at him. "That's all right, Michael. I half expected it the moment you mentioned you had children. I like them. They seem like wonderful children," she added.

"They're…precocious," Michael said. "To say the least."

Jane glanced at the clock. "I should be getting home," she said. "After all, if Father Christmas is going to make an appearance, we'll all need to be in bed soon." She winked at Elizabeth. "It was wonderful to meet you," she said. "Michael, you ought to think about having her over tomorrow." She looked at Elizabeth. "I mean, that is, if you don't already have plans."

She shook her head. "I didn't," she said quietly. "It would be my first Christmas without Alex," she admitted. "But I don't want to impose on your family, either," she protested.

"Well, as the children said," Michael told her, "we're used to having strange people in the house at any given moment." He smiled. "If you think you can handle another meeting with the imps that are my children, anyway."

Elizabeth looked from Michael to Jane. Then she smiled. "I'd like that," she told them.

"Good. So would I," Michael said.

Jane watched the two of them with a small smile on her face. _Jack is going to love this_. "Michael, how about if I stay here and you take Elizabeth home?"

"That would be wonderful. I just need to get my coat," Elizabeth said, climbing out of the chair and heading for the kitchen.

Michael narrowed his eyes at his sister. Jane grinned at him over her cup of tea and waved him away.

* * *

"How long has it been since your wife passed away?" Elizabeth asked Michael as they drove through the snowy streets.

Michael kept his eyes on the road as he answered, "Almost two years." He turned down a side road. "It still doesn't seem real, sometimes."

"I know," Elizabeth said, her eyes watching out the windshield. "Sometimes, I find myself looking at the clock thinking Alexander is going to be home any moment…and then time passes, and…" She wiped her eyes with a gloved hand. "It's silly, I suppose. It's been a month."

"You carry on," Michael told her. "It takes some time. It took me longer than that to realize that the sounds of the house settling weren't Kate's footsteps on the stairs. I won't say it goes away completely. But it does get better. Gone, but not forgotten." He smiled at a memory.

"Thank you, for today," Elizabeth said, as he pulled into the drive of a modest brick home. A single light was on at the back of the house, but the home was otherwise dark. It was a stark contrast from Cherry Tree Lane, and it made Michael pause. "It was wonderful to not spend Christmas Eve alone."

"I could come get you tomorrow," he offered, his eyes still on the house. "Tomorrow, we usually sleep in, but lunch is around one. By then, Georgie is usually complaining that he's going to fade away at any moment from all the excitement."

"And you're sure I won't be imposing?" she asked. "Not that I wouldn't mind spending time with you again."

The statement made Michael smile. "I'd like to spend time with you again, too," he said. "And no, the more the merrier. My only fear might be that Father Christmas won't have anything for you under the tree."

Elizabeth laughed. "That's all right. The best present will be your company." She bit her lip and looked at Michael. "Thank you, again. Really."

Michael nodded. "You're very welcome." The two of them stared at each other for a moment or two. "I-" Michael frowned, shook his head with a bemused laugh. "Let me get the door for you."

He saw her to the door, then drove home lost in thought.

* * *

He busied himself that night putting presents under the tree, carefully wrapped by Ellen (his artistic skills did not extend to gift wrapping). The lights twinkled around the living room. The house was quiet, save for the ticking of the clock on the mantle and the crackling fire.

Michael thought of the cold, dark house that he'd just left. He remembered how their own home had felt after Kate had passed away. The magic, and the light, and the laughter…that had all gone dark. He remembered sitting alone in their bedroom with the lights off, not sleeping, but not fully awake, either. He imagined Elizabeth like that tonight, and if it had been like that every night since her husband had passed. _A month, alone in that dark house_. He'd had the children to help him grieve, and Jane, and Ellen, to an extent. But to have no one…

His mind began to drift, the front of the house changing in his mind. Pencil sketches adding candles to the windows, a wreath to the front door…

 _Artistic skills_ …

He went over to the desk, quietly dug through the papers, checking to make sure he wasn't writing on anything of importance (he'd learned his lesson), then took a piece of paper and a pencil and sat down by the fire, and the sounds of a pencil scratching joined the crackling and the ticking.


	3. Chapter 3

Georgie Banks' eyes snapped open and he sat up in bed. Across the room, the Royal Doulton bowl on the mantle came into focus as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with one hand, the other clutching Gilly to his chest. He looked around the room. Annabel and John were still asleep, John snoring in bed, one hand flopped over the edge of the bed.

Quietly, Georgie slipped out of bed and into the slippers on his rug. He padded over to the window and looked outside. It was still dark. The snow had stopped during the night. Cherry Tree Lane was glowing. Lights from candles in windows and the gas lamps reflected off the fog and cloudy sky. And it was early enough that no feet or wheels had touched the roads. He grinned, hugging Gilly close. Then, he was headed downstairs, trying to keep as quiet as a not-quite-seven year old can on Christmas morning.

He could see the tree glowing in the living room. Ellen must be up, the fire was crackling in the hearth already. His stocking that was hung on the mantle was bulging. Georgie sat, cross-legged, in front of the tree, looking up at it. There was a rule in the Banks home: no presents until _everyone_ was awake.

Georgie heard footsteps on the stairs and he turned around to see his father, already dressed. _Well, if Father is up_ \- "Happy Christmas, Father!" Georgie called out, jumping up and throwing his arms around him.

"Oof," Michael groaned as he staggered backwards to keep them both from falling into the hall. "Well it doesn't surprise me in the least that you're the first awake," he told his son. "Happy Christmas to you too," he said, giving Georgie a hug. "Why don't you go wake your aunt up and and I'll go wrestle your brother and sister awake?"

"Okay!" Georgie grinned happily. He sprinted up the stairs. Michael heard the spare bedroom door open and Georgie's giddy exclamation of "Happy Christmas Aunt Jane!" through the door. He laughed to himself as the nursery door creaked open and he flicked on the lights. He made his way over to Annabel first. She was usually easier to wake up.

To his surprise, she was already awake, lying on her side, looking out the window. "Good morning, Annabel," Michael said, sitting next to her. She rolled over and smiled sleepily at him.

"Happy Christmas, Father," she said.

He kissed her on the forehead. "Happy Christmas, Annabel. Go on and get dressed, we'll meet you downstairs."

She yawned. "Okay," she replied, content to roll over and look out the window again.

Michael looked over at John, snoring softly in the bed across the room. He grinned. Kate had always said John slept like he was sawing logs. They'd been hoping he would grow out of it. He tried shaking John's shoulder, but his son slept on.

Michael remembered Jack telling a story one time about how he woke up his flatmates, and decided to give it a shot. He took hold of John's pillow and pulled, yanking it out from under his son's head. The sudden movement jolted John awake and he shot up in bed. "Hey! What-" His arm shot out.

Michael caught it before it hit him in the nose. "Happy Christmas, John," he greeted his son.

"I thought you were Georgie!" John told him.

"You would have hit your brother?" Michael asked with a raised eyebrow.

John's ears turned pink, but he was completely serious and unapologetic when he answered, "Yes."

Michael laughed. "I suppose I wouldn't blame you," he said, giving him a hug. "Let's get a move on, I suspect Ellen will have breakfast shortly." He got up and left the room.

John and Annabel exchanged looks with each other. "He seems _happy_ this morning," Annabel noted.

John nodded. "D'you think it has something to do with Elizabeth?" he asked her.

His sister grinned widely. "I hope so. Let's get dressed!"

* * *

The breakfast dishes were nearly cleaned when there was a knock and a song at the front door. "That'll be Jack," Michael noted as the children sprinted out of the dining room, yelling their friend's name. He grinned at Jane. "Surprised you didn't beat them to the door."

"Oh shut it," Jane shot back, getting up from the table and smoothing her blouse. She paused in the door, and looked back at her brother. "When is Elizabeth coming?" she asked knowingly, and laughed when her brother's mustache twitched with an embarrassed smile. With that, she left the kitchen and met a bouncing, excited group of people in the living room singing "Deck the Halls" at the top of their lungs. She joined in on the "Fa la la la las" and threw her arms around Jack as he removed his hat and kissed her soundly. "Happy Christmas!" Jack greeted her when they pulled apart.

"Happy Christmas," Jane replied. "Come on, sit down." She gestured to the sofa and they sat down on the floor in front of it, Jack resting against it and Jane careful to make sure she was leaning back on the right side of his chest. The children had dove into the presents under the tree.

"Look, this one is from Aunt Jane and Uncle Jack!"

"When did I become their uncle?" Jack questioned in a whisper. Jane's ears turned pink.

"This one's from Father!"

"And if you'll wait a moment," Michael said, coming to sit down on the floor next to them, "you can actually open it!" The children looked over their shoulders guiltily at their father and he made a great show of sitting down _very_ slowly, brushing off his knees, adjusting his sweater.

"Michael…" Jane said. "Stop torturing them and let them get on with it!"

He winked at her, then nodded to the children. They squealed and dove into the presents. Deftly, Michael reached around them and pulled out a bigger box, handing it to Jack. "This is from Jane and I," he told him.

"Oh, I wasn't expectin' anythin'," Jack said, accepting the box. "Jane must've wrapped it," he said with a grin at Michael and Michael shrugged. The lamplighter opened it carefully and removed the lid, pulling out a thicker winter jacket and a hat. "Now that's a fine coat," Jack said, running a hand over it. "It's wonderful, Michael, thank you." Jane sat up and helped him shrug out of his old one and into the new one, taking note of his left arm. "Fits perfectly," Jack added.

"I had Jane do some measurements," Michael told him. "I'm glad you like it. And thank you, Jack, for everything you've done for our family."

"Weren't nothin'," Jack shrugged. He settled back against the sofa as Jane snuggled back into his chest again. "Thank you, for everythin' you've done for me as well," Jack added with a smile.

"Speaking of 'for you', Michael, there's a package under there with your name on it," Jane told her brother. John dove under the tree, securing the gift before Michael could move. He handed it to his father. "I think it's a book," he pronounced, the wrinkle of his nose suggesting _exactly_ what he thought of that as a Christmas present.

"Jonathon Banks," Michael chided him gently as he tugged the wrapping paper off. He grinned. "Actually, John, you were right...sort of." He held up a pad of paper. "This is watercolor paper, isn't it?" he asked Jane. She nodded. "The children helped," she told him.

"So you can start painting again!" Annabel told him.

"And not on important papers," Jack teased.

Georgie threw his arms around his aunt, nearly bowling over both adults. "Thank you for the train!" he singsonged, shoving it in Jane's face to show it to her.

Jane laughed, gently pushing it away from her nose. "You're quite welcome!" she laughed.

Annabel and John were already attempting to put together John's model car, and Annabel had set her new doll very carefully in her father's lap, the tears in her eyes thanks enough for it.

"Jane, there's one under there for you as well," Michael told his sister, nodding to the far side of the tree, near the window. His sister gave him a questioning look before crawling over to the tree and reaching behind it. She pulled out a small box, completely missing the look between Jack and Michael as she unwrapped it.

Her hand flew to her mouth when she opened it, revealing a simple gold ring. Tiny rose quartz stones were set in the band. They sparkled even in the low light of the living room. "What is _this_?" she asked her brother, looking at him.

"Oh, it's not from me," Michael replied with a small smile. The children had stopped playing at their aunt's outburst and were watching the adults intently. He nodded over her shoulder and Jane turned around to see Jack's nervous smile.

"Jack?" she questioned.

Michael felt Annabel and John reach for his hands and he gave them each a quick squeeze with a smile.

"Know it's not much," Jack began, sliding out from behind her. "An' maybe doin' it at Christmas is a bit sneaky on my part, as since that makes it a gift you can't give it back, but…" He ran a hand through his hair. "Anyway, I…I ah…I told you, once, that you were the light in my life, Jane Banks. And uh, well, you told me that you'd gladly take my last name…" He glanced sidelong at Michael. Michael gave him an encouraging nod. "So…Jane…would you…" He straightened, so that he was resting on one knee, and took Jane's hand in his. "Would you…marry me?"

In a scene very reminiscent of their first meeting, Jack suddenly found himself on his back when Jane knocked him off his feet as she announced, "Yes! Of course!" Soon after, Michael found himself trying to peel his children off the newly-engaged couple as they joined in with cheers and laughing.

* * *

Once the excitement had died down and the children were occupied with their new presents, Michael pulled Jack aside. "That went well," he said with a grin. He offered Jack a hand. "Welcome to the family, _Uncle_ Jack," he said.

"Like the way that sounds," Jack told him. "And thank you, Michael, for the help with that," he added. "Dunno how I'm going to ever pay you back."

"Oh, I just helped with the down payment," Michael grinned. "The rest is all you. Though if you want to start paying me back….I actually need your help with something today, if I can tear you away from you fiancée for a bit."

"Anything," Jack replied earnestly.

Michael grinned as he produced a drawing from his pocket. He handed it to Jack, and the lamplighter looked it over. Then, he looked up at Michael, confused. "Is this-"

"Meet me at the car in five minutes, and bring your ladder," Michael told him.


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth Flannery stared at herself in the mirror. _What does one wear to Christmas dinner when you've known the host less than twenty-four hours?_ she wondered as she studied herself. The dress seemed appropriately festive-red and white polka-dots with red cuffs and red trim around the neck and edging. _Hair up, or down? Heels or flats_?

She raised her eyes to the ceiling. "Oh Alex, I hear you laughing. You'd tell me I'd look fine in a potato sack." She sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I hope you're not upset with me. It's just dinner, and it's with his family. It's not like…we won't be _alone_ …" Elizabeth drew her knees to her chest. "I miss you _so_ much and I don't want to be alone today."

Alex had loved Christmas. He was the one to decorate the tree and cook dinner on Christmas Day. He was the one to sing along with the carols on the radio, or the hymns at church at the top of his lungs. Alex was one for spontaneity-he might pull her into a waltz around the kitchen, or an impromptu walk to Kensington Gardens, or downtown to Harrod's just to look at the decorations.

She hadn't even decorated this year. The house was dark, the snow outside making it seem more dreary than delightful.

It had been a complete and utter surprise when Michael Banks had invited her over to his home the day before. He'd reminded her so much of Alex in that moment, and she hadn't wanted to seem rude, but she'd been nervous the entire drive. His family was wonderful. His children were adorable, and his sister…Elizabeth smiled. She could easily be friends with Jane Banks.

Her doorbell rang, and she started. He was here! Whatever worries she had about her clothing would have to be pushed away for now. Elizabeth got up once again, smoothed her skirt and gave herself a once-over in the mirror, then headed to the front door. Her brow furrowed in confusion. "Jane? I-"

Jane Banks smiled at her. "Happy Christmas, Elizabeth!" she greeted her. "I hope you don't mind, but Michael had a few things he needed to do this morning, so he sent me to collect you."

"Oh." Elizabeth slipped into her coat. "All right. It's nice to see you, Jane. Happy Christmas." Jane put an arm around her and walked her down to the car.

* * *

As soon as the car turned the block, Michael and Jack poked their heads out from behind a row of bushes. "'Bout time," Jack said. "Why is that women spend so long gettin' ready to go places?"

"You find the answer out to that, you let me know," Michael said with a laugh. "Come on, if we hurry we won't be _too_ late for dinner."

* * *

"Ooof!" Elizabeth whirled around to see Annabel's giggling form retreat behind a tree. "Oh, good shot, Annabel!" she congratulated the girl. She scooped some snow into her hands, mushing it into a ball. Next to her, Jane had a snowball of her own at the ready. "Shall we rush them?" she asked.

"I've got a better idea," Jane winked. Louder, she called out, "Georgie! Uncle Jack is here!"

"He _is_?" The youngest Banks popped up from around the corner of the gazebo, and Jane let the snowball in her mittens fly, pelting her youngest nephew in the hip.

Georgie's lip pushed out in a pout. "That's not fair!"

"It's all right, Georgie, I've got it!" John came valiantly to his little brother's defense, launching a pair of snowballs at his aunt, missing with the first but catching her in the shoulder with the second.

"Ooooh, John," Jane frowned. "A little lower, please."

"It slipped!" was John's response, not sounding sorry at all.

Elizabeth drew back and tossed her snowball, catching the tree Annabel was hiding behind. The commotion hadn't drawn the girl out. Jane decided for a more direct approach, rushing her nephews and bear hugging Georgie into the snow. Elizabeth watched, but no sign of Annabel. Curious, she came out from her hiding place and crept toward the tree.

Annabel was leaning against it, sitting cross-legged, looking up at the sky, clearing to a bright blue. "Tired of the fun?" Elizabeth asked.

Annabel blinked. "Oh. Elizabeth. No. I just…" She pointed. "I was talking to Mother."

"I see." Elizabeth sat down next to her and patted her shoulder. "What were you telling her?"

"About you," Annabel replied. "And Father."

"Oh?" Elizabeth felt heat rising on her face. "And what did you tell her about us?"

"That Father has a new friend, and that I think Mother would like you," Annabel said. "And that…that maybe I wouldn't mind it if you and Father decided to be more than friends someday."

"You hardly know me," Elizabeth countered, both flattered and nervous at the same time. "Your father and I only met yesterday."

"I know," Annabel replied. She looked up at her with a smile. "But you play in the snow with us, and you make Father smile. He really hasn't smiled like that in a long time, not since…probably not since the day we all went flying on balloons at the Spring Fair."

A breeze blew in from the east, making Elizabeth shiver. She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Annabel stood up. "Never mind. Come on, let's go play!" She grabbed her by the hand, pulling Elizabeth to her feet, and they rushed in after the boys.

Well, almost. As they started to run over, they ran into Michael and Jack, who were just coming round the fence into the park. Elizabeth bumped Jack and nearly fell. Jack grabbed her by the arm. "I'm so sorry!" she apologized. "I, that is, we…"

"Tends to 'appen that way round here," Jack winked at Michael. "You must be Elizabeth. I'm Jack." He paused, considering. "The children's uncle." He laughed, his face lighting up at the realization that it was no longer just a placeholder because Georgie didn't know what else to call him. "I'm _Tio_ Jack!" He shook her hand and walked away, whistling.

Elizabeth gaped at him. "He's an odd one."

Michael nodded readily. "He's also my future brother-in-law." He tilted his head thoughtfully. "That's going to take some getting used to."

"Michael, _where_ have you been?" she asked him.

His mustache twitched. "Just delivering some last-minute Christmas cheer." He took her hand. "Come on."

* * *

"Michael, I don't understand this at all. You invited me to your home for Christmas, you send your sister to come get me, and then you arrive later, only to take me _back_ home?" Elizabeth frowned. Shortly after lunch, Michael had offered her his hand and escorted her to the car, where they'd driven _back_ to her street, without a word. "What in the _world_ is going on?"

"I told you," Michael said, taking his hands off her eyes as they came to a stop. Elizabeth's hands flew to her mouth, her mouth rounding into a small _o_. He grinned. "I was delivering a last-minute present."

Elizabeth stared in awe at her home as she got out of the car, her eyes never leaving the house. Lights wrapped around the wrought-iron handrails A big green wreath with a red bow and red holly berries adorned the front door. "Your neighbor gave us a key," Michael explained, as Elizabeth's eyes took in the flickering candles in the windows. "Doesn't have much pizzazz right now, but just wait for nightfall."

"It's…beautiful," Elizabeth whispered. "Oh, Michael. Thank you."

He smiled. "Jack and I will help come take it down, after the holiday, so you won't have to do it alone," he explained. "I know how hard that first Christmas without the person you love is. I wanted to bring a little bit of that joy back for you." He bit his lip. "And let you know that….well, if you ever need something done 'round the house, or just need a friend…"

"I know where to find you," Elizabeth smiled. Impulsively, she threw her arms around him. "This is a wonderful Christmas present, Michael. Alexander would have loved it." She swiped at her eyes with her mittens. "I love it."

"Happy Christmas, Elizabeth," Michael told her. "Now. I did invite you over for Christmas dinner." He offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

She slid her arm through his. "I can't wait."

* * *

That night, Michael lingered in the car just a bit longer than he should have, watching Elizabeth's eyes light up as she took in her house that night. Finally, she turned around, gave him a wave and mouthed "Happy Christmas." He lifted one finger off the steering wheel before pulling away, a smile on his face.

_Happy Christmas, indeed._


End file.
